dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan God
]]}}}} サイヤ |romaji= Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo |english= |group =ssg |other= Dragon Ball Super chapter 13, page 14 |ref=''V Jump'' April 2013 |type= Transformation |class= Supplementary |range = User |manga debut= Dragon Ball Minus (Mentioned) Chapter 4 (Super) (Debut) |anime debut= DBS009 |game debut= Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z |movie debut= Movie 18 |ova debut= |derived= * Super Saiyan Blue * Limit Breaker Kamehameha |related= * Super Saiyan |users= * Beat * Son Gokū }} The '''Super Saiyan God is a heightened transformation unique to the members of the Saiyan race. History Like the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Saiyan God originated as a tale told in Saiyan mythology about the god of the Saiyan race.Dragon Ball Minus According to Shenron, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on planet Vegeta in response to the growth of the evil Saiyans. He was gifted his power from that of five pure-hearted Saiyans, but was unable to stop the evil Saiyans due to losing his power before the job had been finished.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Shortly before the start of the series, the Oracle Fish predicted that an arch-rival would appear to challenge Beerus, the Hakaishin. Beerus suspected that this arch-rival would be a Super Saiyan God, which was later confirmed when Gokū transformed into one on Earth. Appearance The Super Saiyan God transformation, much like its Super Saiyan cousin, is not a dramatic one. In fact, the Saiyan takes on a form almost identical to that of their base state, with a few noticeable changes. The Saiyan's hair turns a deep red coloration, as do their eyes. In terms of musculature, the Saiyan seems to visibly shrink, despite the vast increase to their power. Additionally, the Saiyan is granted a flame-like aura, right down to its coloration. Attributes Transformation into a Super Saiyan God can only be achieved when five pure-hearted Saiyans pool their power into a single member of their race. In actuality, it's not the 'energy' that five Saiyans pour into another; simply channeling their ki into another Saiyan will not result in the creation of a 'god'. Instead, it requires their 'heart', fitting with the need for 'righteous' Saiyans.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 That Saiyan then gains a tremendous power increase, allowing them to enter the realm of gods — meaning that only other gods can sense their ki — as well as fight on par with them. This transformation also grants the user "regeneration" powers, though the extend of this ability is unknown.Dragon Ball Super episode 11 Another added bonus for a user of Super Saiyan God and god ki in general is that they can survive in space without a space suit, as shown through Goku's battle with Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episodes 10-14 Notably, when Gokū first transformed, he had issues controlling his power while in this state; he was prone to bursts of physical power, and outright stated that his body didn't feel like his own body anymore. Beerus himself remarked that Gokū was only able to control a portion of the power Super Saiyan God offered at first, something Gokū confirmed. The longer he fought, however, the more adjusted Gokū became to the Super Saiyan God power. This form is far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. This is seen when Gokū, who was easily defeated as a Super Saiyan 3 by Beerus, is able to fight evenly with the Hakaishin and even press him in some instances. The increase in power is so great, that when a Super Saiyan God clashes with another godly being, their clashes begin to affect the very fabric of the universe, and can result in the destruction of everything.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 Despite the increase in power, however, the form is not without its limitations. Eventually, the godly energy will expire, causing the form to disappear along with it.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 Mastery However, if the Saiyan becomes accustomed to the energy while still in their Super Saiyan God state, the power of the transformation will remain with them even after the transformation itself has expired. Gokū was able to accomplish this feat, and learned to master the godly power granted to him from his brief period as a Super Saiyan God. The result of mastering the power of the Super Saiyan God explosively augments the Saiyan's base form, to the point that Gokū was able to easily overwhelm Freeza in his true form, despite the tyrant having grown exponentially more powerful than he was during the fight on Namek. By imbuing the fully-mastered godly ki into the Super Saiyan transformation, this results in a Super Saiyan Blue.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F"''Vegeta, however, was able to obtain godly ''ki and fully master it from his training with Whis, and also gained the ability to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan without ever becoming a Super Saiyan God. It is possible, however, to readopt the form after losing the effects. During his battle with Beerus, Gokū transformed into a Super Saiyan God long enough to dispell Beerus' Beerus Ball. Additionally, in the manga, while fighting Hit, Gokū transformed into a Super Saiyan God freely.Dragon Ball Super chapter 13 Variations Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is the result of using godly energy while transforming into a Super Saiyan. The result is a transformation that is even more powerful that the Super Saiyan God. It is characterized by the blue hair and eyes that it gives the Saiyan. It was obtained by Gokū and Vegeta during their training with Whis. In Other Media Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, the state of having mastered the power of Super Saiyan God in the Saiyan's base form is known as a を えたサイヤ |Kami wo koete Saiya-jin}}. Its overall features greatly enhances the user's power and bears a white aura similar to Potential Released. Additionally, the Saiyan avatars are given the ability to take on this form through the God Class-Up. In these video games, the tail does not alter coloration, while the hair and eyes become the normal red of the Super Saiyan God form. Beat is shown freely transforming into the Super Saiyan God state during one of the animated openings for the game, despite the form being acquired through the ki of five righteous Saiyans. The Super Saiyan God is a usable transformation in the following video games: Creation and Conception According to , the character designer for Dragon Ball Z: God and God, the Super Saiyan God transformation originally had a hairstyle more similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3 and was drawn with a cloak. Akira Toriyama drew an entirely different design, so the two exchanged ideas back and forth until a final design was chosen. Particularly, Toriyama insisted that the transformation not be overly muscular. He wanted it to resemble Gokū's base state.Tadayoshi Yamamuro - OKStars Interview, Vol. 249: Animation Supervisor In a later interview, Toriyama continues to stress that he didn't want Gokū to continue getting more "macho". He also didn't want the transformation to be as flashy as some of Gokū's others. He stated that the only reason he even changed Gokū's hair and eyes to a red color was so that viewers would understand that a transformation was taking place.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics—Akira Toriyama-''sensei'' Godly Interview] Trivia * , a soup dish made from unknown race is a play on "Super Saiyan God," which is why it prompts Beerus to remember the figure from his dream. The word "soup" (スープ) sounds like "sūpā." The word "saiya" (from the race name, Saiya-jin) is an anagram of yasai (meaning "vegetable," normally written 野菜, but here written in katakana as ヤサイ). "Jinkot" is a meaningless, imaginary word, but clearly recalls the "jin" in Saiya-jin, while "kot" sounds similar to "god."Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Notes References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations